Fossil Fighters-Darkened Champions
by Nightwolf2000
Summary: Dina is a girl who doesn't talk much about her past. She cares for her friends, her vivosaurs, and practically everyone. But when darkness begins to take over what she hold dear, will Dina be able to stop it, and survive? My replay of FFC and rated T cuz' im fickle.(I'm talkin fancy :D) P.S. possible DinaxRupert shipping.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! Nightwolf2000 here. Here is my replay of Fossil Fighters Champions, with a twist. I'm planning on making a sequel, but first things first, i must complete this story. Updates may be fast or slow, it really just depends on my school work load and my schedule, cuz my family is crazy :P.**

* * *

><p>I'm not exactly the definition of a hero. This is rather ironic, considering what I have done for myself and many others; and I'm proud of it. My true name is Spark, but you will know me by Dina, for now. I prefer not talking about my past, but I can tell you this: Buckle up, cause it's going to be a wild ride.<p>

I sighed, the blue tips of my white boots just barely hang over the edge of a cliff, causing a little loose dust and a few pebbles to fall into the trees thousands of feet below. I smile as a flock of white birds zoom past my hazel eyes. Nothing could ruin the peace I felt, "Hey! Dina get your lazy butt over here!" well, almost nothing.

"Hold your medals I'm coming for Iggy's sake Todd," I shout, turning on my heel and sprinting towards a boy in a green jumpsuit. His blue eyes glinted with excitement, mousy brown hair peeking from under his traditional archeologist hat. I skid to a halt in front of him, my orange hair flying into my face despite being in a side pony tail. "Come on, people say wild vivosaurs live at the top of this hill," Todd cries, jumping up and down. "No, really? You've never mentioned it at least thirty-five times and counting since we started hiking up here," I say in a sarcastic, fake excited tone.

I chuckled as Todd stopped jumping to pout for a few seconds, "Well, I never thought I'd get to see one with my own eyes! Come on, we aren't leaving until we get vivosaurs of our very own" I smile adjusting the large zipper on the front of my blue jumpsuit, "Yea," I agree, my hazel eyes hard with the spark of adventure. "Race ya to the top!" Todd yells, bolting up the hill as he said so, "Cheater!" I cried racing up after him.

I waited for Todd at the top of the steep hill, panting lightly, watching as he staggered into view. "H-hey, I don't see any wild vivosaurs! Somebody must have been lying to me!" He gasped, bent over slight still gaining his breath.

"Todd, we've only been here for a few seconds so why should we see any off the bat?" I question him. "On that note, who told you about vivosaurs up here anyways?" Todd hung his head a little, "Brandon…" he muttered, causing me to sigh. Brandon was the school bully.

I was about to say more until a sudden crash shook the ground. "Aah! W-what was that" Todd gasped, "I-I think there's something over there he whispered," backing away from the bushes to our right while I walked towards them.

Suddenly, a blue blur shot out, rearing up and roars to the sky, and charges back at us again. "T-that's an Allosaurus!" Todd said, turning tail and fled, me following suite. The Bi-pedal dino raced after us, Todd screaming, "It's gonna eat us!" "No! I thought it wanted to hug is with its teeth!" I shouted, only as we skid to a halt at the edge of a cliff.

This was not good. I narrow my eyes standing in front of my scared friend, who hid behind me. The Allo stalked towards us slowly as we shuffled closer to the cliff edge. I could see it clearer now, with massive jaws and large black claws. It hade white stripes that rose from its skin along its top half with a creamy colored underside. I close my eyes prepared to meet death, only for my ears to explode with a nearby shriek, causing me to yelp.

Todd looks behind us, "Eek, a Pteranodon!" he wailed, as the yellow bird dino glides on the edge of the cliff to reveal, a man? "Jump on, both of ya!" the man says, holding out his hand. "h-huh?" Todd stutters, "Get a move on. Now!" I needed no more prodding. I grabbed Todd's hand, sprinting towards the man, jumping off the cliff side. For a moment, I thought, _We're going to fall! Oh why- _only for my hand to be caught in that of the man who saved us, pulling us onto the back of his Ptera. "Ye-haw! Hold on pards" he shouted, as we soared off, leaving behind the angry roar of the Allo.

The Ptera landed a little further down the mountain, and we all got off, me and Todd shaking slightly from our first dino flight. It didn't take long for us to recover, but Todd suddenly screamed, "OH-MY-GOSH!" "Ouch, Todd I'm right next to you," I growl, but he ignored me.

"Y-you're Joe!" I looked towards the man, and it suddenly clicked in my brain. How could I have not recognized him? He wore the long vest and coat combination with a black shirt and brown pants and boots. Wearing his signature cowboy hat, with a pick axe strapped across his back. His strawberry brown hair slightly covered his blue eyes, and laughed, "Surprised you know ma handle kid," Joe said.

"Of course we know you!" Todd said, bursting with excitement, "You're the greatest Fossil Fighter ever, you're Joe Wildwest!" Joe chuckled as Todd jumped around, a pure fan boy.

"Oh my gosh I can't believe I'm talking to you right know!" but soon a thud shook our feet, followed by a roar belonging to no other than the angry Allo. "Eep" Todd whimpered as the large dino charge into view.

Joe turned serious, "That dino is madder than a riled up hornets' nest. We can't let it leave the mountain like that or folks will be in a heap a trouble. Ain't got no other choice, we're gonna have ta subdue the critter in a Fossil Battle." Joe turned to Todd, "Think yer up for it small fry?" he said. Todd stood still as Joe continued, "I'll even loan ya one of my Dino Medals, so how bout it?"

Todd double over, groaning loudly. "Oh, my stomach. It hurts really bad, must have been that rotten banana I ate earlier." He turned to me, "Sorry Dina, I don't think I can battle. You're going to have to take my place. Oooooh." I sighed, Todd faking again, as usual.

Joe turned to me, "Huh, well I got four medals here so take yer pick." First was a medal bordered in green, with a blue vivosaur, most likely a carnivore, built like the Allo. It boasted vibrant yellow feathers along the back of its neck and above its eyes, with a grey underside. "That there's Aerosteon, he overwhelms foes with his sharp claws." Next was a medal bordered in blue. The dino was indeed a sauropod. The main color was a light pink with a light blue underside, both were very close to being pure white, the same with some yellow rings on each leg. Every color blended softly into one another, while I spined ridge rose and fell along its back, and yellow pearls lined the spine ridge. "This one's Toba Titanosaurus, he's one of yer more fashionable types." The third medal was bordered with a brown orange, the dino was herbivore, and bipedal. The base color was orange brown with a tan underbelly. Its back had a slight ridge, and had a tan spot behind the neck, on each thigh, and three under each eye. Its head was horse like with a large rounded horn coming from the middle of its forehead. "Now that there's a Tsintaosaurus. He's a backup vivosaur that has great support skills." Finally was a red bordered dino medal. The vivosaur was red, built like a lizard, with a large sail on its back. It had wicked claws and teeth, and walked on all fours. "And finally, we got Dimetrodon. He's a tricky technical type that confounds foes with special skills." I hum a little in thought, weighing out the vivosaur's stats.

"That's all she wrote, which one you gonna pick?" I narrowed my eyes, feeling some strange feeling coming from the medals. Tsintaosaurus had no vibes, so I skipped his medal. Dimetrodon completely felt like it recoiled from me, and Toba was calm yet eager? But Aerosteon had an aura of strength, completely willing to fight. I saw the green and blue medals glint slightly, I was reaching for one when another thud was heard.

Our heads snapped over, and we spotted not only the Allo, but two other Allos with it! "Looks like a small pack is up here," Joe shouted. I quickly snatched up two medals, preparing to throw them. But one Allo charged at us, and we became separated. I looked down to find who I grabbed, Aerosteon and Toba.

Once again I prepared to throw their medals, but instead I screamed. I was knocked into a tree by the tail of the original Allo, who was the largest. I held the medals in my hands, and I screamed as the Allos jaws came down to bite me, they never reached me.

I gasped as a blur of blue feathers rushed onto the dino's head, landing three long gashes over its eye, and jumping back. I looked at a vivosaur known as O-raptor, who shrieked angrily at the Allo who changed its concern to the new dino, who had his own blood on the tips of its claws. I release Aeros and Toba, "Get the other two!" I yell. Aeros blasted torrents of air at his opponent while Toba kept his distance, sending shockwaves at the Allo. I was so involved in commanding the two vivosaurs that I didn't notice the first Allo change targets.

I screamed in shock as I was pushed away suddenly, hearing a shrill wail of pain soon after. I look over, the O-raptor was down, with a deep bleeding cut over his left eye with the Allo dripping the blood from the wound it just inflicted on it teeth. The O-raptor, probably wild like the others, saved me. I noticed Toba and Aeros sent the other Allos into their medals, "Finish off the last one!" I shout, running to the injured raptor, who weakly looked up. I swore I saw it smile.

I reach into the pouch on my right hip, taking out some water and gauze, washing the wound over its eye quickly and wrap it. I look up to see the Allo finally in its medal, and Joe holding all three. "You handled that battle like a pro Dina!" I heard Todd shout from nearby, running up to me.

"Well I got a vivosaur injured in the process Todd," I say sternly, "Besides, didn't you have a stomach ache?"

Todd recoiled slightly, "Oh, uh, hey. My stomach doesn't hurt anymore!" he stuttered, sweat dropping. "Well who cares about that now, right?" I shook my head.

"I recon these vivosaurs were abandoned by some cruel fighter," Joe said sadly. "Probably why they had their shorts in a bunch. Vivosaurs need to be with trainers they can trust, see. What I find mighty strange, is why a wild O-raptor would risk its life protecting a fighter it never met." He said.

I smiled inside, I felt special now that I thought about it, being protected by something that didn't know who I was. I honored that.

"Whelp, I got one more vivosaur that needs rangling ya see, but I trust ya'll to get down the mountain ok." I saddened, "Uh, Joe, you should probably take all three of these guys with you," I said, referring to O-raptor, Aeros, and Toba. "Aw bacon. I nearly forgot about them medals I loaned ya. Tell you what, small fry. All three of them here dinos have taken a shine to ya, keep as my way of sayin thanks." I jumped up to my feet, "Really!" I shout, a large smile plastered on my face.

"Ya sure can," Joe chuckled. I look to Todd, "Aw man, if only my stupid stomach hadn't started hurting." _Oh Todd_, I think.

"Now listen up. If you love yer vivosaurs and share their passion for Fossil Battles, then ya'll can accomplish anything! I can't wait to see the day you both become full Fossil Fighters, but for now I gotta mosey on down the trail." Joe began to walk off, only to turn back and salute, before releasing his Ptera and flying off.

I look over to see my three new vivosaurs standing in a line behind us, looking down eagerly. "We just got advice from Joe Wildwest himself! No choice now Dina, we have to become Fossil Fighters for sure!" Todd cheers. "Ya!" I shout agreeing, Todd and I put our right fists into the air, my vivosaurs bellowing their calls behind us.

* * *

><p><strong>How'd ya'll like the chapter? Don't be afraid to favorite the story or write me a review! I also finally have a Deviant Art account, my name is <strong>

**Techno-the-Nightfury, and while i have no posts yet, I will try to upload this story on there. Feel free to PM me on here or request me to draw an OC of yours, i promise I will try to come through for you and update as often as possible. :D**

**Nightwolf2000, signing out.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi! Guess what? I'm not dead! Sorry about the wait for this chapter but I was sick all week and hit a wall of writers block.-sigh- But never fear! The chapter is up, and hopefully I can get the third done by tomorrow! Don't be afraid to leave me a review!**

* * *

><p>Two years later….<p>

"I can't believe it Dina! My heart is beating like a jackhammer, we're going to participate in Joe's personal Calisteo Cup! All the cool fighters call it the 'Cup' for short." Todd squealed, barely able to sit in his own seat, good thing his seat belt was still fastened. I shook my head, though I couldn't help but smile, I was just as excited as he was, but unlike him I was trying to contain myself. Oh who was I kidding, "It's going to be awesome!" I cheer, pumping my fists in the air, a determined glint in my hazel eyes. Todd laughed, "Joe would be amazed we made it through the preliminaries to get here!" _Well, I do have nearly a full team already, Todd actually had to try considering he was battling for the first time with a vivosaur that obviously didn't hold any type of respect for him either. _I think, looking down at my three medals, specifically, that of my O-raptor. I smiled sadly, the wound they received saving me two years ago left a scar over their eye, and luckily it didn't seem to mind. I had also decided to name my team soon after I got them, Monarch the Aeros, Trident the Toba, and Ova Shade the O-raptor. They have a nice ring to them, don't they?

"Hey! I think I can see the island!" Todd yelled, causing me to look out the window of the helicopter we were riding in. Sure enough, instead of open sea passing by in a blur, I could see a large green island. _Judging by how lush it is, the island might be a little humid, and no doubt lots of foliage. _I smiled, eager to land. The helicopter blades slowed as we dropped lower and lower into the landing court, and of course Todd leapt from his seat like his pants were on fire. "Woohoo! We made it!" he yelled, turning back to me, only to be met with a green duffle bag, perfect head-shot. "While you were dancing about, Todd, you nearly forgot your bag," I laugh, jumping down carrying my own sky blue duffle. The helicopter doors slid shut, the blades spinning faster to lift its metal shell into the air, blowing my hair around, good thing it was in a pony-tail. I look up as a woman, probably around twenty, walked up to us, her brunette hair tied into a high pony-tail, and wearing a sky blue ranger uniform. "Hello and welcome to the Calisteo Fossil Park, a place where Fossil Fighters gather from around the globe and where dreams come true. The park features three islands, but for now make yourself at home in lush Ribular Town." "Thanks," I smile, only for a loud ring-tone to cut me off:

"**Beep-Boop-Beep- Attention All Fighters! Registration for the Cup Will be Closing Soon. Please Sign up if you have not Done So.-Beep-Boop-Beep.**"

"Eek! Come on Dina, they're going to end registration without us!" with that, Todd rushed into the large building in front of us, well, it did say 'Fighter Station' on the front. "Oh, before you go. I must give you your room keys. You will be staying at a special island for the duration of the cup, just ask the helicopter guide to take you there. And you things will be transported to the island for you to pick up," the staff woman said, smiling before handing me two keys. I smiled back, before jogging calmly into the Fighter Station.

"Over here Dina!" Todd said, waving from a count near the center of the station. I ran over, and glanced at another staff woman, who was wearing a red uniform. "I take it you're here to enter the cup," she sighed, it was rather obvious she had been through a lot today, it wasn't even past noon! I nod my head, "In that case may I please have your names and ages." "I'm Dina Kveld and 14 years old," "I'm Todd Ben, 14 years old." We say, not in unison.

"Alright, your information has been confirmed." She says, passing us our licenses, which had the information we told her. "Someone will be with you shortly…" she begins, but another women came through the door at the exact moment. _There are a lot of female staff members here_. I think. I then blink, having a strange feeling that somewhere near me someone was nodding their heads in agreement. I shake the feeling off, looking at the woman. She had light brown hair, wearing a red scarf with a yellow and blue uniform. "Hiya, I'm Stella, the staff leader on Ribular Island. Since you two are rookies I shall be showing you the basics. Follow me please, since we shall start with the most important place." She says cheery, "Ooh! The most important place! I wonder where that is!" Todd gasps, running after Stella, I simply walk, considering I caught up with them literally seconds later. Walking through a sliding door, we walk into a lab like area, with a large device in front of us, sort of like a table. Against the back wall was a large cell, connected with large tubes and wires. Shelves heavily lined to walls.

"Here it is, the most important place for fighters, the Cleaning Room. This table is where you clean your fossils from their rocky prisons, and that cell in the back revives their bones into vivosaurs." Stella smiled as Todd jumped at least two feet in the air, "Woa! That's some pretty high tech stuff!" he says in awe. "Yes well, we try to stay up to date. Now how about we practice cleaning your own fossils." Stella looks over both of us, pausing as Todd wave one arm madly, like in the classroom at school, desperately wanting to go first. Her eyes then stop on me, "Why don't you go first?" I blink, but I nod enthusiastically, walking up to a strange grid.

Stella places a large fossil rock into the grid, and hands me a hammer and drill. "Alright, first off you use your hammer to remove the first two layers of the rock covering the fossil, and this yellow button activates the X-ray. Once you start seeing bone you should switch to your drill." She explains, giving me a thumbs up, signaling I could start. I begin to hammer lightly chipping away the first and second layers with ease, but I grew uneasy as I started the third layer. "See that white part showing right here," Stella points out, "That's part of the bone, you should probably switch to your drill now." I nod, brushing a few loose strands of hair from my face, and delicately drill the soft dirt away. I smile, not even scratching the head fossil, which looked like one of the Ceratops. "100% cleaning! Only one other fighter has done that well, quite frankly I don't think I need to teach you much more." Stella laughs, impressed. "Hey it's my turn Dina!" Todd whines from behind me.

I sigh and step back, holding my new fossil carefully as he hammered away. He laughed as he finished a few minutes later. I noticed his head had a few scratches and nicks. "Excellent job you two, now let's go revive them," Stella continues leading us towards the cell, we place our fossils in, watching in awe as lightning seemed to flash inside. The cell door opened and I stared proudly at my new vivosaur. It was blue, with a tan underside and a tan strip covering the middle of its crest, trailing across it's spine to the tip of its tail, as well as a stripe on the side of each cheek and the front of its legs. To top that off, it had three long horns on its head, one above each eye brow and one on the nose. Each horn had four orange rings around them, _huh, I though there only supposed to be two_, I think. I knew this was a Tricera, but I frown very slightly, the crest behind its head seemed a little larger than those I've seen in pictures. I smile again though walking up to them as they blink open their orange eyes. It stares up at me, and I pet them on the snout gently, earning a deep rumble of pleasure from the vivosaur. "Welcome to the team," I laugh as it licks me on my cheek, and in a quick flash of light, I hold their medal in my hand.

I slip them into a small pouch on my right hip, as it also contained my other medals. _I think I should call them… Glacier. Yea, Glacier it is_, I think, that odd feeling returned again, like something was agreeing with me. I turned my attention back to Stella who had started talking again. "Vivosaurs are often kept as medals when they aren't battling, but can walk freely in a travel form. Unfortunately it's a rule that your vivosaurs can't stay in those forms for too long in the park, but are free to roam as long as they wish on the Camper's Island." I nod my head in understanding. "Now we start the second part of our tour, if you will follow me please." She said walking back out the door, I followed out last, partly because Todd pushed ahead in excitement. I sigh, following close behind before stopping at a door on the other side of the counter.

"We are about to enter the Fossil Stadium-""OH MY GOSH! The Fossil Stadium! I'm so excited I could puke!" Todd gasped, I cringed. "Ew, don't do that on my watch." I groan, stepping back a considerable amount from my friend, who rubbed the back of his neck. "Yes… let's try not to do that, our floors are very clean here." Stella said uncomfortably. None the less she led us through the door. I looked about the common room, it reminded me of the girl's locker room at school, there were benches in front of lockers that lined the wall, and everything was in shades of green. I look ahead, in front of the door to the stadium was Stella with another staff member dressed in the blue uniform. "Hiya," he said, "I'm Devon Straight. Since you two are rookies, it's part of my job to teach you the mechanics of Fossil Fighting, so if you'll follow me…" he then walked through the stadium door, with me and Todd following closely behind.

* * *

><p><strong>I feel so proud of myself! I don't have much else to say about this, oh well. :P Sorry if some of the dialogue is incorrect, I was going off my memory, but the story line stays pretty much the same and that's all I'm concerned about.<strong>

**Nightwolf2000, signing out.**


End file.
